


I May Need Help Standing

by SnazzyJazzyH



Series: Standing Alone [1]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Luke is 15, Luke is good, Mentions of past abuse, Percy is a Female, Self Confidence Issues, fem Percy, fem!Percy - Freeform, mentions of bullying, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and the other demigods go to Mt. Olympus over Christmas. Luke is expected to steal the lightning bolt but was already having second thoughts when he sees a girl crying. Grover knows her somehow little does he know that deciding to talk to her instead of stealing the bolt his whole future got turned upside down. It's a good thing Kronos had a backup plan already in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl on the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is 15 instead of 18 that way the age difference isn't super big and gross although they still won't get together till the last book.
> 
> Percy will show signs of a crush on Luke early on though and think about her crush on Luke a bit.

**Chapter 1**  
**The girl on the corner**

**Luke POV (sorry about OOC but that will be Luke most of the story)**  
Riding the bus to the Empire State building for the winter solstice is exactly how I want to spend my time. Having a bus full of ADHD kids is oh so much fun. It was loud and sure I was joining in with some of the banter but in all honesty, I had a big decision to think about. Kronos wanted me to steal something from the gods. He gave me a specific timeline to follow and if I didn't he would find someone else to do my job and get rid of me. I was having second thoughts and hoped that the bus crashed or something to stop what was going to happen. At first, I was all for it. Taking down the gods and making a better world but as time went on I no longer hated the gods as much as I thought I did. Sure they weren't the best parents out there and they tended to use us but they don't deserve to be wiped from existence.  
Nothing happened on the trip there to delay the inevitable of what I was about to do. Sure I didn't want to but if I had the opportunity and didn't take it then I wasn't sure what would happen to me.  
A light rain came down when the bus arrived at the empire state building. Everyone briskly walked inside when they left the warmth of the bus. When I exited the bus I glanced around and that's when I saw her. I stopped abruptly causing Grover to run into me. He said something to me but I didn't really hear him. When he realized I wasn't listening to he followed my gaze now both of our eyes were trained on the girl on the corner only twenty feet away. She had her hair wet hanging over her face. Her eyes were trained on the ground. The only thing I could see was lips set into a deep frown. She shook as if she were cold and I could see why. She had skinny jeans that were completely soaked through accompanied with a black sweatshirt that she was drowning in, must have been a man's. That was when she looked up towards us out of instinct as she could probably feel us staring at her. Was I glad she looked over here because she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a dark green at the moment holding a ton of emotions. I also couldn't miss the tears streaking down her face.  
Grover gasped his eyes went wide and he briskly walked over to her. I followed figured I would learn why he was acting so weird and to stall time to the inevitable.  
"Percy" He squeaked "why are you crying?"  
The girl Percy sniffled and took thirty seconds to get her emotions under control. Wiping her eyes with the sweatshirt she had on, she looked back at Grover not really collaging me.  
"Nothing," she told him barely above a whisper.  
It was obvious there was something wrong. Grover could see it too as he sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder making him wrap his arms around her to get in a more comfortable. She buried her head in his chest and that's when she really started crying. Sobs racked her body and she clutched onto Grover like he was her lifeline. She was muttering incoherent words I could make out a few 'he' and 'angry'. I wasn't sure what she was talking about but I felt like I was interrupting a private moment. After a few minutes of awkwardly standing there, Grover looked up to me and mouthed 'Go'. With that, I just turned around and walked away from Grover and the sobbing girl.  
When I entered the building Chiron was waiting at the base of the elevator. He asked me where I was and where Grover is now. I quickly answered him saying that Grover was with some girl Percy. He accepted that answer and motioned me to follow him to the elevator. Before entering it, I looked at the nearest clock and sighed in relief. I had missed the deadline to go through with what Kronos wanted me to do.  
**5 MONTHS LATER AT NIGHT**  
It was May almost time for the summer campers to come back. I was excited about the summer but I kind of liked the peace. Kronos never did reach out to me to demand why I hadn't gone through with the plan. That night I went to sleep wishing I hadn't though.  
Dream  
A girl I recognized from the day at the Empire State Building was standing at the edge of a pit. I was watching her from the wall. A woman's voice spoke 'watch her dream' but like I had much of a choice. She stood there almost falling in listing to a cold laughter that I recognized as Kronos laugh when we both fell through the floor. She was in a museum and a old lady standing in front of her dressed head to toe in leather.  
The lady spoke with a growl "Did you think you would get away with it."  
"Umm I guess ma'am" she responded  
"We would have caught you either way" The Lady snarled "Confess and you will suffer less pain"  
That's when the old lady turned into a Fury.  
The girl screamed as the Fury flew at her. She jumped out of the way last minute, looking at the door  
"Mr. Brunner where are you!" The girl screamed. You could tell she was expecting whoever that was to come. That's when the fury lunged straight at her and there was no way she could escape.  
"NO!" I screamed as I woke up just as the Fury was about to collide with her. Part of my cabin was over me with concern etched on their face.  
"What?" I snapped  
Connor was the first to speak up "Are you OK? I've never seen you respond so badly to a dream." He asked  
"Yeah, I'm good just a dream right" I answered.


	2. Killing my teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter hope you like it. Just in case you find the same story the story was originally posted on FF.net so I didnt steal it or anything

**Chapter 2**

Why does it always happen to me.

Look, I really did not want to be a half-blood.

If you are reading this and think you might be one my advice (also I don't know, I'm begging you listen) is to close this book right now. Go and Believe whatever lie your mother or father told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life.

Being a Half-Blood is scary and gets you killed in nasty painful ways. It keeps you on your toes but still who wants to die. Not me thank you very much. Now if you are a normal mortal who thinks this is fiction great. Read on. I envy your simple not always about to die life. I wish I had it. But if you recognize yourself on these pages. If this story is anywhere like your own then shut the book now. If you feel that ancient stirring like something bigger than you is out there then shut the book right away. Just forget anything you read because once you know it's only a matter of time before they find you and kill you Don't say I didn't warn you.

Hey my name Perseus Jackson. Oh and yes I am a girl.

I go by Percy. Please don't call me by my full name. I really couldn't control my name. My mom was expecting a boy and had the birth certificate made up even before she gave birth. So that was how I got a guys name. anyhow I'm twelve years old. Up until a few months ago I went to an amazing school. Not really. Its called Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in the upstate of New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Oh you could say that.

I could start at any point of my miserable life but things went really bad last May when our school went on a field trip. 28 mental case kids in school bus with two teachers hurdling through the state heading to the metropolitan museum of Art to look at some really old Greek and Roman stuff. I know it sounds like absolute torture. Most Yancy field trips were. We walked through big large echo galleries. Mr Brunner droned on about a girl's steel. I tried to listen because it was really interesting but everyone kept talking. Every time i told them to shut up Mrs. Dodds would glare at me.

Mrs. Dodds was an old woman from Georgia. She always wore a leather jacket even though she was 50. Although she looked mean enough to drive a Harley straight into your locker. She came in the middle of the year when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. Teaching mental case kids does do a toll on your health.

From the first day she loved Nancy and thought I was the devil's spawn. Well Mr. Brunner was telling more of the story when Nancy laughed at a naked guy on a Steele. I turned around and told her to Shut up. It came out louder than I meant to. It away does.

"Did you have a Comment Ms. Jackson" Mr. Brunner asked

"No sir" I mumbled with my face feeling as if it is going to burn off.

"Well Miss Jackson can you tell me what this is" He asked me pointing to a carving.

Lucky I recognized it. "Thais Kronos eating his kids right." I answered but he motioned me to go on.

I spent thirty seconds think about it and people around me started giggling again. It totally did not help my concentration.

"Well Kronos was the king god"

"God?" He asked

"Titan" I corrected myself "And he was scared his kids would take over like he did with his dad. So he ate them. Zeus got saved by his mother and rescued his brothers and sisters by making his dad puke up them. There was a war between the gods and the titans and the gods won."

"Like its going to say on our job applications 'please explain why Kronos ate his kids." Nancy whispered to her friends

"And to rephrase Ms. Bobfits lovely question how can these studies apply to life" Mr Brunner asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Busted" Grover whispered

"Shut up" Nancy whisper screeched with her face brighter than her hair. Which is a feet all on its own Everyone was looking at me because apparently Mr. Brunner wanted me to answer.

"Oh! Well I don't know sorry sir." I answered looking at my feet because I could already hear the people thinking up the insults for me. Honestly I get one thing wrong and it's like the world is ending. I don't know why I became their personal punching bag but apparently I am.

"Well half credit Ms. Jackson Zeus did indeed feed Cronus a mixture of mustard and wine making him throw up his brothers and sisters. Zeus sliced up Kronos with his own scythe and threw him into the endless pit Tartarus. Now on that happy not Mrs. Dodds please lead us out for lunch." He explained.

We all started to head out the girls holding their stomachs and the guys acting like dufaces. I was about to join them when Mr. Brunner called me back inside. I told Grover to head outside without me.

"Yes sir?" I asked

"You must learn the answer for my question."

"The one about the Titans."

"About how your studies apply to life." He answered.

I didn't know what he meant a girl who never got above a C- on her report card. He was the only teacher who had any real faith in me. He looked at me as if I was his star student. Not some freak show that everyone else thought I was. He expected me to be like everyone else no he expected me to be better. Even though I was nowhere near smart. He looked at the steel as if he was there at her funeral telling me to go outside I mumbled some Mumbo-Jumbo about trying harder and left him and his thousand-year old eyes.

"Detention?" Grover asked

"Na not from Mr. Brunner I just wished he would lay off me sometimes I'm not a genius. " I sighed throwing my hands up in exasperation.

Grover chuckled. I thought he was going to give me some deep psychological crap but instead he asked for my apple.

I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobfit came up with her ugly friends and dumped her half eaten lunch on Grovers lap. The school counselor told me a thousand times to get control of my anger but I got so mad that a wave roared in my ear. I don't remember touching her but the next thing I know she is in the fountain.

"Did you see-"

"the water-"

"It grabbed her"

I didn't know what they were talking about but I knew I was in trouble again. Mrs. Dodds materialized right in front of me and made sure Nancy was OK promising to buy her a new shirt in the gift shop. then she turned to me her eyes blazing with triumph. Like I did something she has been waiting for all year.

"Now honey" She said and I knew I was in deep trouble

"I know" I grumbled "A month of erasing workbooks."

It wasn't the right thing to say then Grover did something I would never ever expect in a million years

"I did it' He said his whisky chin trembling. "I pushed here"

"Mr. Underwood You-Will-Stay-Here!"

"Thanks for trying man" I said

"Honey Now" Mrs Dodds warned

"I'm coming I'm coming." I grumbled

I looked behind me at Grover who was glancing at me and then Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner was way too into his novel. I turned back around and Mrs. Dodds was at the Museum entrance. How did she get there so fast. I trudged to her and looked back around at Nancy and gave her I-Kill-You-Later stare as she gulped. When I turned back around she was inside the museum. Okay She wanted me to buy Nancy a new shirt at the gift shop. I followed her deeper and deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her we were back in the Greek and Roman section except we were alone. She stood behind the steel glaring at me like she wanted to pulverize it with a deep growling. Being alone with a teacher is scary enough but Mrs. Dodds isn't like any other teacher.

"Did you really think you would get away with it" She growled

"No ma'am" I answered.

I thought that maybe they had found out about my undercover candy store I have been selling out of my dorm. Or that I got my Tom Sawyer easy from the internet and they would take my grade away or worse make me read the book. That's when Mrs Dodds decided to become a monster. Her leather jacket melted turning into bat wings and she became more shriveled up, how is that possible I don't know. Growing long yellow talons.

"Tell me where it is and you will suffer less pain" She growled.

Then It got stranger. Mr Brunner wheeled in with a ballpoint pen in his hand and shouted "what Ho Percy"

Throwing the pen to me Mrs. Dodds took that as a chance to screech and charge at me. Her Giant wings flapping faster than I could believe and she was barreling towards me. I jumped out of the way just in time catching the pen but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen anymore it was a long three foot bronze sword it had a faint glow to it two. Mrs. Dodds recovered from running into a wall and turned to me she screeched

"Die Honey" She screeched.

My knees turned to jelly and I almost dropped the sword I did the only thing that came naturally to me I swung the sword. It went through Mrs. Dodds like water with a hiss she exploded like a sand castle in a powder fan. I looked around Mr. Brunner was gone and only a pen was in my hand. I knew something happened though. I went outside and now it was raining. Grover had a map tented over his head.

"I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt" Nancy Sneered

"Who?" I asked

"Our teacher duh retard" She laughed at me then walked away.

I turned to Grover "Wheres Mrs Dodds"

His eyes got a little wider and paused before he said "Who?"

"Not funny man" I told him hitting him lightly in the arm I walked over to Mr. Brunner. He looked up like he never moved and his eyes a little distracted.

"That would be my pen. Next time bring your own writing utensil Ms. Jackson"

"Sir where's Mrs. Dodds?" I asked

"Who? Percy are you feeling okay. There is no teacher Mrs. Dodds as far as I know there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy" He looked concerned


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The old lady and their socks of death

Okay was I was used to the occasional weird experience, but 24/7 was more than I could handle. The whole campus seemed to be playing a prank on me. It was like they were under some spell that Ms. Kerr had been our teacher since Christmas. That she hadn't had just gotten on the bus at the museum. That this way-too-perky-to-be-normal bleached blonde who actually liked me was the most normal thing since sliced bread. Once in awhile I would pull a Mrs. Dodds on someone but I would just get looked at like I was crazy.

I would have believed them if it wasn't for Grover. Grover is the  _ worst _ lair. He gets all nervous and looks anywhere but you.

The weather also got worse. There were tornadoes and thunderstorms. It kind of looked like the sky and the sea were mad at eachother. One night a storm blew out the windows in my dorm. They thought it was me. My grades started slipping from D's to F's and I was cranky and irritable most of the time. I got into even more fights with Nancy Bobfit and her friends. One day I snapped when Mr. Nicole asked me again why I was too lazy to study for his spelling test and I responded by calling him an old sot. I didn't know what it meant but it sounded good. The headmaster sent a letter home the following day on how I wouldn't be invited back to Yancy next year.  _ Fine _ I told myself. I miss home and my mom. It's not like it was a big issue of having to be expelled. This was my seventh school. I couldn't wait to go home.

Finals were coming up and Latin was the only class I studied for. The words were swimming around my head and doing 180's as if on skateboards. I tried to concentrate but ended up with my Cambridge Guide to Mythology on the opposite side of the room. I groaned, needing a cool-off before I even attempted studying.

Crawling out of my comfy pillow nest, I grabbed my skateboard that I had placed against one of the walls of my dorm room **.** I placed it on the floor and rolled out of my room. (A/N: I did this so in the second book when Percy's mom promised to bring him to the skate shop so I could keep that the same.) I weaved through the hallways, not caring if I got caught or not.

I was going down the teachers hallway and saw a light on. Stopping and picking up my board I slowly walked towards the door. As i neared it I heard voices. Voices I recognized.

"Im worried about Percy sir" a voice that was clearly Grovers spoke solemnly

"She will be fine" Mr. Brunner's voice rang out

"But but a kindly one in our school. They attacked her-" Grover stuttered worriedly

Mr. Brunner interrupted "The Mist over the students will convince her otherwise"

What were they talking about. What trouble could I possible be in.

"What about the summer solstice" Grover asked nervously

"Will have to be resolved without her. Let her keep her ignorance. She needs to mature more" Mr. Brunner said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

I had heard enough. Slamming the board on the ground the voices hushed but i made a quick retreat down the hall and back to my dorm not hearing whatever else they had to say.

Grover appeared in our Coed dorms.

"Hey" He clearly rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hi i'm just going to go to bed okay" I told him quietly

He probably knew something was up but didn't push it. Grabbing my pj's i went to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water soothe my aching muscles. It was the one place where I could think my mind was clear.

I stayed in the shower until it got cold. Quickly getting ready for the bed. My pajamas were always the same. My plaid PJ pants and a cami with an oversized sweater. Common out of the bathroom Grover was already asleep. I climbed under the covers dreading finals for tomorrow. Dragging the covers and pull it up to my chin.

My eyes swim with all the misspelled words. I knew I failed it i just knew it. There was no way I could have passed. I layed down the test on the desk and started towards the door.

"Percy" Mr Brunner called me back in quietly

I swiveled around and looked at him in the eyes "Yes sir.'

"Come here Percy," Beckoning me forward.

I walked to the side of his desk. He leaned closer to me and fiddled with his blanket nervously.

"Listen Percy, it's good you got kicked out it wasn't right for you."

I blinked stunned here was my favorite teacher there person who told me I couldn't do it he spent the whole year telling me that he believed in me but all along he thought I couldn't do it.

"Thanks sir thanks a lot" I mumbled

"That's not what I meant Yancy just isn't ready for you."

"Yeah Whatever" I stormed out of the room blinking away tears. I think he called after me but I didn't care.

When I got back to my dorm a furiously started packing. These guys passed the dorm talking about their vacations. One was going to Switzerland to snowboard another was going to L.A. to visit his rich father or something. The difference between me and them was that they were rich delinquents with mommies and daddies who were famous or heiresses or CEO's. I was a nobody from a family of nobodies.

"Hey Percy" One of the guys called from the hallway. I looked up waiting for him to continue "What are you doing over summer."

"I'm going back to the city." I answered and with that they went back to their conversations as if I never existed. What I didn't tell them was that I would spend the whole summer hiding from my step father and supplying his poker money. That I would be trying to find another school to go to in the fall and trying to find work probably walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions.

I always hated goodbyes and the one person I didn't want to say goodbye to was Grover. He was my only friend during this school year and saying goodbye to him would be absolutely terrible. I could already picture his trembling bottom lip. I shook my head _get a grip Percy._   
I was heading to the Greyhound bus stop just leaving the school. _It was for the better_ I told myself. I was waiting at the stop when all of a sudden Grover appeared next to me.   
“Hey Perce, were you not going to say goodbye to me and just leave?” he asked

I looked down and shuffled my feet “sorry Grover. You know I hate goodbyes”

“Well you don't have to we're going on the same place” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

The bus appeared in a puff of moving dirt that was thrown from the street. Everyone boarded the bus and took their seats Grover and I moved to the way back of the bus. We were all set barreling 60 miles an hour toward New York towards my home.

I looked over to Grover and smiled feeling a little giddy but my happiness was short lived when Grover looked nervous his eyes flitting from me to the aisle. I noticed him always acting like this when we left school but I always figured he was just scared of being bullied but no one knew us on the bus.

Before I could stop myself I asked him “Looking for a Kindly one?”

He jumped up and looked at me with wide eyes and whisper yelled “What!”

That's when I told him about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner last night.

“H-How much did you hear.”

“Not much” My hands making generic hand motions “ just everything” I told him

“See Percy I was worried about you-”

“Grover.”

“Talking about Mrs. Dodds and her existing a-”

“Grover!”

“I was just telling Mr. B-”

“GROVER!” I yelled “You're a really bad liar”

Then the bus lurched and i flew forward a little and then a sickening crunch came from the engine. The driver drove the limping bus to the curb of the dirt road. A rotten egg smell erupted spreading into the bus compartment. I gagged on the smell and the driver ordered everyone off the bus.

The road was completely deserted two way. Maple trees lined one side of the road. In front of the group of Maple trees a fruit stand was placed. Why someone would put a fruit stand in the middle of nowhere was a mystery to even me. Although the fruit that they sold seemed delicious. With heaping barrels of apples, peaches, and blood red cherries. There was pitchers of iced apple cider the ice floating at the top. There were three old ladies who ran the stand. THey must have been triplets. They all looked like the old women who gracefully aged. They could be anywhere from 60 to 100. the two outside women were knitting giant socks. The socks were huge like pillow cases and the yarn was a startling bluish grey. SOrt of like elegance with an edge.  _ Woah Percy did you just give socks a personality, Your way to far gone.  _ Anyway the middle on had a large basket where they kept all their yarn. The middle one pulled out gold and silver scissors and cut the yarn. If I wasn't mistaken I could hear the snip from across the road. That's when the bus started up and the driver hit his hat on the bus.

“Everyone back on board” He yelled

“Percy please tell me they weren't looking at you when they cut the yarn.”

“They were. Weird right do you think they know me because I don't know them.”

Grover made a motion like warding off evil though it seemed older.

“Let's get you home.”

Grover made me promise for him to walk me home and handed me a business card. It was in a curly script and was murder to my dyslexic eyes. I finally made out

_ Camp Half Blood _

_ North Island Sound _

_ 1009 009 0009 _

“Whats Ca-”

Grover cut me off “Dont say its name. It's my summer address.”

My heart dropped all year I thought Grover was like me not some rich kid like everyone else.

“So I can visit your Mansion or something.” I mumbled but he still heard me

“Or something. Just in case you need me.”

“Why would I need you.” It came out harsher than I meant to

“Look percy You might need me Just in case there you go. Now promise me you will let me walk you home.”

“Yeah whatever.’ I looked out the window and put my headphones in and turned up my music ignoring Grover.

Grover went back to his nervous habits. I all of a sudden got a wave of nausea and I felt feverish. I closed my eyes and couldn't wait to get home


	4. Stupid Step-Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. If you see any mistakes let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.

**Chapter 4**

Confession time i ditched Grover once we got off the bus. He was creeping me out with his weirdness one second he was nervous the next rigid like a rock. He said he had to go to the bathroom once we got off he made me promise i would wait for him but once he disappeared I grabbed my bag and hailed the nearest cab.    
“East One-hundred-and-first and Forth please” I told the driver

Something you should know about my mother before you meet her. She is the nicest person in the world which proves my next point the nicest people have the worst luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was only five. She was shipped to her only living relative her uncle. He never cared for her. Working hard during high school and saving up for collage. In the middle of her senior year her uncle got cancer and she dropped out of school. He died and left her with no money and no diploma. The only break she ever got was meeting my dad but he eventually left in the end.

I payed the cab driver and looked up at the crumbling apartment building I called home. I pocketed the rest of my money and hefted my bag up the stairs.

Before I opened the door I could hear ESPN blaring. I pictured Gabe with his poker buddies drinking beer and smoking cigars around the stained coffee table where they played poker. I silently opened the door hoping they wouldn't notice but Gabe did he always did.

“So you're home” He said around his cigar giving me a once over

“You're still a creep!” I responded

Gabe stood up and glowered down at me. “You have money on you give it over”

“Give her a break Gabe she just got home” The superintendent Eddie told him still looking at his cards

“SHe has to pull her own weight around here.”

“No.” I said lifting my chin

Gabe grabbed my shoulders and pushed my to the wall. I got up and threw the rest of my money on the table turning away from him.

“I hope you loose.” I growled and stalked to my room

“I wouldn't talk like that your report card came in brainiac” He yelled after me

I threw my bag onto my bed. Although my room wasn't really my room during the school year. It was Gabe's study although he didn't study anything except for playboy magazines and old car catalogs. He made it his project to make it the worst possible living quarters ever. He stunk it up with his clone and the cigars that made me sick. He left his muddy boots on the window sill and put his dirty laundry on the floor. I flopped on my bed.  _ Home sweet home. _ That's when my brain decided to picture Mrs. Dodds. I could sense something growing talons and growling up the staircase

“Percy!” My mom called and all my fears drifted away.

She had that power to make anyone feel good. She walked in and was wearing her Sweet on America uniform. Her hair was a light brown with some streaks of grey but i never saw her as old. She was holding a brown plastic bag. The goodies she ‘took’ home for me. I couldn't wait to dive into the blue jelly babies or blue m&m’s. I guess I should explain the blue food. See one time mom and Gabe got in some big fight since Gabe said there was no such thing. It didn't seem like a big deal then but now my mom goes out of her way to make blue food. 

She gave me a big hug and fussed over my untamed hair and how I have grown since Christmas. I shoved her off but secretly i was really glad to see her. I told her all about my school year. While i was telling her I really missed the place even Nancy didn't seem so bad. I was sounding upbeat until the trip of the museum came up.

“What happened at the museum honey?” My mom asked shoveling some blue jelly beans into her mouth

“Nothing” I said pulling out a blue silly string

“Okay honey” She sighed. I don't think she believed me but I can try right.

“Sally can you make bean dip!” Gabe shouted from the living room.

“Yes. Give me a minute.” My mom called back sweetly.

My mom never gets mad never gets annoyed and raising me must be really hard for her. I'm not an easy child and my relationship with Gabe doesn't make it any better. She hasn't ever shouted at anyone she deserves some millionaire not Gabe.

“Honey I wanted to tell you something.” She paused for dramatic effect “Were going to Montauk.”

Montauk was my favorite place in the world. The water is always cold though I never let that bother me. There are spiders in the cabinets and the sheets always have sand in them and the house is sinking in the sand I absolutely love it.

“Really! Oh my God thats amazing!”

Gabe appeared in the doorway.

“Bean Dip Sally!” He said through gritted teeth.

I glared at him.

“I was coming sweetie Percy and I were just talking about the trip” She told him

Surprise crossed his face “you mean you were serious about that”

“He isn't going to let us go” I said glumly

“No he will he is just concerned about the budget. Moneys tight” SHe smiled at me saying be nice and we can go “I'll get onto that bean dip. It will be seven layers. Sour cream guac all the works”

He nodded like he was considering “It comes out of your clothes budget right”

“Yes dear”

“Ok well only if she apologizes for interrupting my poker game”

My mother looked at me begging me with her eyes to apologize.

“I am so sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game.”

He mulled it over like he was trying to detect the sarcasm in my voice. Eventually he accepted it with a grunt and walked out of my room.

“I'll get changed and we can go. One hour ok?” She told me

“Got it”

Gabe groaned and moaned as we were leaving. Talking about how he is going to miss us and my mom's cooking and more importantly his 1987 camaro. 

“Not one scratch on it smarty pants.”

Like I would be the one driving but if so much as a seagull ruined his paint job he would find a way to blame me. He was waddling back into the house and on impulse i did what I saw Grover doing on the bus and directed it towards Gabe. The swinging door whaped him sending him flying up the stairs. I don't know if I caused that or if it was the wind but I didn't stick around to find out.

When we arrived at Montauk we went through our usual cleaning routine. After we were done we sat on the beach and started a campfire. We were roasting hotdogs and eating blue candie feeding blue corn chips to seagulls.

we have been going to montauk ever since i was little. My mom even longer. I know this place is special to her. It's the place she met my dad. Where she fell in love and I happened. Its also the place where she got her first heartbreak. 

I brought up the one thing that always came into my mind when we came here My dad.

“what was he like?” I asked. I've heard the story a thousand times but i never got tired of hearing it.

“He was kind” My mother always started out like that “Powerful but oh so nice he was also handsome. You have his hair and his eyes. Our relationship was a secret and when I was pregnant with you he had to go away on a job. Got lost at sea.”

She never said he was dead lost at sea not dead. 

“Did he ever get to see me?” I could remember a faint memory like a smile

“No honey.” She told me “He never saw you born. I was only with him for a summer.”

That made me angry. My father who didn't even want to stick around until I was born. He just upped and left us. I stood up dusting off my legs and stormed back in the house

“Percy!” My mother called after me but I wasn't listening.


	5. Well isn't this bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you like the chapter. If there are any mistakes at all please leave a comment about it that way I can fix it because I do proof read my own work so things slip through.

**Well isn't this bull**

**Chapter 5**

That night I had one of the weirdest and worst dreams in years. I was on a beach where the rain pelted the sand angrily, lightning scarred the clouds, cracks of thunder that sounded like whips shook the ground. Angered twenty foot waves crashed onto the sand in a way that looked as if it wanted to destroy it. . Twenty feet from the waves a pearly mustang and a solid gold eagle at war. The  ground rumbled and a cold harsh voice goaded them on thus making the storm swell. A startled squawk came from the eagle as the mustang reared its hooves connecting them with the eagles wings. In retaliation the eagle glared at the mustang extending its talons out flying towards the mustangs eyes. 

They were going to kill each other I realized.

Starting forward, I tried to move but the wind kept me firmly in place. I struggled against the wind and in a last ditch attempt I screamed hoarsely at them ‘No!’

Waking up startled and scared out of my mind I bolted upward in bed. Outside an actual storm was happening almost identical to the one in my dream. Harsh flashes of lighting creating false daylight followed by the cracks of thunder. My mother sat up after another obnoxiously loud thunderclap. 

“Hurricane.” Were the first words to leave her mouth.

I knew it wasn't possible it was too early in the year but the weather had been super crazy lately. There was another pounding but it sounded closer less like thunder. My mom immediately jumped out of bed and whipped open the door making the old wood slam into the wall. My mother and I were both quite surprised to see Grover standing outside on the porch soaked to the bone. 

His breath ragged as he spoke “Looking….all…Night…You left…something following…Museum.” 

“Percy!?” My mom asked giving me an accusatory glance “What is he talking about.”

I couldn’t answer as I was too busy staring at Grover as if he had came from mars. I vaugly remember mumbling something about the museum before my mom threw my rain coat at me and dragged Grover and I to the car. Well Grover more like trotted over to the car. Because where his legs should have been there weren't legs oh no they were cloven hooves.

* * *

 

In the car my mother was speeding down the highway. The rain was beating on the car and i didn't know how she could see the road but she kept her foot on the gas. Subconsciously I started leaning forward waiting to get to a place i've never been.

There was a few minutes of an awkward silence and the only thing I could actually think of saying was “So…You and my mom know each other”

Grover looked nervous "well not really. She knew I was watching you but she doesn't know me."

"So you're like a stalker"

"No I'm not like a stalker"

I nod "Yes, you are. You're a stalker with hooves."

Grover just glared at me crossing his arms. The wet barnyard animal smell was overpowering.

I glance at Grover's legs even though I just called him a stalker with hooves I didn't believe what I was actually seeing it could have been a furry pair of pants but the smell that smell was way too much.

"So, what are you? Like a donkey or something?"

A bleating noise was heard through the dark car. A mix between a laugh and the sound a goat makes. A nervous laugh i had put it off as but now I could tell it was something entirely different. 

"There are stars who would trample you under hoof for saying that" he exclaimed.

“What's the difference!” I sort of yelled back.

“Kids! Stop arguing please.” My mom scolded us.

The hairs on my arm stood on end and then the car exploded.

* * *

 

I felt like I was getting hosed off and fried at the same time. The car hadn't really exploded It was struck by lightning. A sizzling steaming hole on top of the car with sharp edges looked like our only escape since we toppled into the ditch my door jammed into the mud. Grover the motionless lump at my side half dead. NO! Don't be dead. Even if your half barnyard animal you're still my best friend. 

“Percy Can you open your door?” My mom asked me panicking.

I tried my door pushing as hard as I could with no avail mud squelching up against the door. The roof was to hot for an exit sizzling and steaming everywhere.

My mom pried open her door.

"This way Percy!" She exclaimed yelling the the loud thunderous rain, "go to the top of the hill there will be a big farm house"

I realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I stumbled slightly backwards.

 "not without you mom!" I shouted and i wasn't about to take no for an answer.

She huffed and grabbed grover we dragged him up the slick hill. The grass was knee high and muddy. Grover was light but I knew I wouldn't be able to carry him for much longer if my mom wasn't helping. A ear drum breaking roar erupted from behind me. I turned my head and the sight before me was the most terrifying thing I had ever saw. The thing was only wearing tighty whities and I mean only. I would have laughed if the top half wasn't so scary. The fur started around the belly button and got more course as it went up the body. He had large meaty fists and his muscles were from a muscle magazine. Bulging biceps triceps and a whole lot of ‘ceps under webbed skin. His head was a bull and what i thought were hands holding up a blanket were actually gleaming horns. A brass ring was through is bright red nose that had a thick layer of snot.

I stuttered "that's the M-"

My mom interrupted me "Persephone's son yes.”

“But but that's-”

“Don't say its name, Names have power”

Looking over at it eyes glassy and wide as it snuffed around the car like a wild animal.

“Doesn't it see us” Shouting over the crack of thunder.

“He doesn't have good eyes he follows his nose.” she responded as we continues carrying Grover.

The grass was up to my thighs. A slippery slope that I wouldn't call a hill. Grover seemed to be getting heavier. The top of the hill was 100 yards away but I knew we would never make it there in time. I looked back to see the bull man throw Gabes car down the road. It flipped a few times before exploding.

Not a scratch. Oops.

“Percy when he runs toward us wait to the last second the jump to the opposite direction” My mom told me taking all of Grovers weight. 

The Monster barreled towards us. I wanted to jump to run away but I could never outrun it. At the last second I jumped out of the way. He barreled past like a freight train. My mom was setting down Grover and retreating down the hill as the beast prepared to run her over. As he charged toward her he swung out his arms so she couldn't do what I just did. He grabbed her neck. She dangled there like a rag doll. Her last words to me where ‘Go!’ before she dissolved into a gold light. The Minotaur turned to Grover and got ready to charge. My vision went red with anger. Ripping off my rain coat I waved it in the air. 

“Hey Cow Patty!” I screamed

He turned towards me and charged with his arms out so I had nowhere to go. When he was almost on me I had nowhere to go but up. Jumping up I used his head as a springboard and landed on his shoulder. I didn't have time to wonder how I did that because a second later he ran into a tree. I grabbed onto his horns to prevent myself from falling off. He bucked around trying to get me off. He could have just backed up and squashed my against a tree but I was beginning to realize this thing only had one gear forward. 

He turned towards Grover. Strength raged through me again, grabbing onto his horn I let all my weight fall backwards. A loud Crack resounded. Falling onto the ground I rolled over coming up on my knee and jabbed the horn up into his ribcage.

The Minotaur froze and started to dissolve chunks of him flying away like a sandcastle in a fan. I wanted to just fall over I was so exhausted but I couldn't just leave Grover. Picking him up I dragged him over the hill. The farmhouse was the only thing lit up. At the porch I stumbled up dropping Grover and toppling over. I called for help weekly looking up at the fan spin around. A man who looked vaguely familiar appeared in my vision along with a girl with perfect princess curls and a teenage boy who I think I saw on the streets once. 

“She has to be the one.” The girl whispered

“Quiet,” The bearded man said “She is still awake. Luke take her inside”

And with that I feel into the darkness around my vision with the feeling that someone lifting me up and taking me out of the rain.


	6. Comas and Bathrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. If there is anything wrong weather grammatically or factually please feel free to tell me so I can fix it as I do edit all my own work.

**Chapter 6**

**Comas and Bathrooms**

I had woken up with a blonde boy feeding me pudding. Although it didn't taste like regular pudding it tasted like movie theater popcorn. When he saw me open my eyes he started spitting out questions a mile a minute. I couldn't keep up with him at all. The words flying straight through me and into the wall behind me. With my vision starting to blur, my head spinning and with one final spoonful of popcorn pudding I was out like a light.

I woke up again but before I opened my eyes I heard a rushed and worried voice. I stabled my breathing and listened.

“Chiron is she the one? She has to be! Why won't you answer me?!” A young female voice asked.

“Calm down child. You will find out soon enough Anabeth.” the one I guess named Chiron answered

“I am tired of waiting!” She whined

With the high pitched voice of the girl I went back into the realm of sleep.

I woke up on a bench with a nice quilt draped over my legs and on a coffee table next to me a large glass of what looked like apple juice. My mouth felt like a desert and I had a pounding headache. I was overlooking some sort of campgrounds on a porch. For a second reality never seemed real.

All of a sudden Grover appeared in front of me with pants on. I almost thought the event of the other night didn't happen.

“Hey Perce how you doing?” Grover asked tentatively.

He was holding a box looking down like he was ashamed of himself.

“Did it-” I started to ask

“Yes I am. I'm sorry Percy.” He mumbled

“Oh God” I sobbed out. I reached out for the Apple Juice and it almost slipped out of my hand but Grover caught it for me and brought it up to my lips.. I took a sip of the drink and flinched because it wasn't Apple Juice it tasted like my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. I quickly drank the rest of it in the span of like five seconds. I was Immediately filled with a sense of hope and warmth. 

“How did it taste?” He asked.

“Oh I'm sorry I should have let you have some.” I apologize.

“Oh no it's fine.”

“Okay then well it tasted like my mom's cookies.”

“Well Percy I wanted to give you this.”

It was a shoe box and inside was the Minotaur horn. I snatched it from his hands and held tightly to the shoebox.

“Come on Mr. D is waiting for you,” He stood up and offered me a hand.

Taking it we made it around the wrap around porch. In the back of the porch there were two men sitting at a table with a deck of cards and a girl about my age standing behind them. The girl was a lot prettier than I am. She had blonde hair in princess curls with a deep tan set in her skin. She looked like the perfect young cali girl. Her eyes ruined it though. They were a stormy grey and they were staring straight through me. It was as if she didn't really see me and just saw my weaknesses. She was terrifying a girl my age and she looked like she could kill. She had the air around her as if she knew how smart she was and that no one could match up to her greatness. My eyes snapped away from her when a lazy drawl came from beside me.

"Well finally you're awake. Welcome Blah Blah Blah now don't expect me to be happy you're here." He spoke

He was fat with a red nose and a loud tiger print shirt. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked like a cherub that spent forty years in a trailer park. His eyes were extremely bloodshot and he was holding a can of Diet Coke in his hand. 

I sat down in the chair next to him and moved away from him slightly. After living with Gabe for so long I know when an adult is hitting the happy juice. I turned to the man on my other side and gasped out of shock.

“Mr Brunner?!?” I said to my old Latin teacher.

“Chiron” He corrected me “That's my name. I’m sorry  but Brunner was just a pseudonym” 

He turned to the girl leaning on the railing.

“Annabeth why don't you go prepare Percy’s bunk in cabin eleven.”

With one last bone chilling stare from her she was off. Running towards the so called Cabin Eleven. 

“Ever play pinochle we now have four players." Mr. D spoke up.

I shook my head. He passed around the cards explaining the rules.

“Percy what do you know about your father?” Chiron asked me

“He died at sea.” I responded nonchalantly 

“Percy your father did not die at sea. You know all those greek gods and goddesses they are real and your father is one of them.” He spoke with such sincerity that I almost believed him.

“What?!” I spluttered out “That's not true he died at sea. Those are just myths.”

Accepting that my father was still out there meant that I had to face the reality that he didn't care that he chose to leave and never come back. That he made the conscious decision to not love me anymore and left me and my mom with Gabe.

“Careful what you say girl before a so called myth smites you.” Mr D spoke with an angry undertone to his lazy drawl.

I turned to face him “Wait your a god. YOU?!”

“Yes don't sound so surprised.”

It clicked all the strange things that have happened in my life sort of made sense now. It still felt like a haze though.

That's when Chiron decided to stand up but when he started to it just kept going and a white velvety coat came up with him. Stepping all the way out there was just an empty wheel chair and he was standing in front of me with the back half of a horse.

“Let's go Percy. I'll give you a tour.”

“I should take my leave as well. Grover come let us discuss your less than perfect assignment.” Mr D spoke and then walked away with Grover nervously trotting behind him.

“Will Grover be Okay?’

“He has big dreams that one. It will be challenging for him to accomplish them.” Chiron vaguely answered. 

We walked around and Chiron showed me the whole camp. People wherever I went would stop and stare and then whisper to each other. I felt like I did not reach up to the standards they expected. I was just some scrawny 12 year old who had just started puberty and was still real awkward looking.

At the end of the tour we went to the cabins. They were the most strange collection of buildings I had ever saw. One of them was made out of pure gold you couldn't look at it straight. Another had a bunch of smoke stacks on it and looked like a living machine and yet another looked like a barbie house. The one we stopped at was the one that looked most like a summer camp cabin. It was old the paint was peeling and it had a musty smell to it. Annabeth was waiting outside of the cabin for us. She gave me another one of her cold stares but cracked a smile at me. Pushing herself off of the wall of the cabin she greeted us. Walking up to the door with Chiron and Annabeth was absolutely nerve racking. We entered the cabin and the first thing that hit me was the sheer amount of people in the cabin. every bunk was taken up and so was almost every inch of floor space. Everyone stopped talking and stared at us getting up and bowing the Chiron. After they had bowed Chiron decided to take his leave. At that they just stared at me waiting for me to make my first move. I had been to enough schools to know the routine of checking out the new kid. I walked in but as I was going in I tripped over someone's foot and went flying landing on the floor. The cabin erupted into laughter as I just got up and brushed myself off.

“Now now settle down. We all know someone tripped her.” A boy said.

He walked out from behind a few people he was taller than me with a deep tan and sandy blond hair. Startling blue eyes had a scar running from underneath his eye to his jawline. I think he was about two or three years older than me. He was definitely the leader of the cabin you could tell.

“My names Luke Castellan son of Hermes” Luke told me offering me a hand to shake.

“Percy” I responded without accepting his hand. He put it down awkwardly and gave me a quizzical look like he knew me from somewhere but just couldn't place it. I noticed that other kids in the cabin had the same sharp features as Luke and the same mischievous glint in their eyes that got teachers to peg them as troublemakers.

“Claimed or undetermined” Someone called out from the back of the cabin I couldn't see who.

“Undetermined” Annabeth said with a certain hostile undertone like she hated that anyone wouldn't be claimed.

I stayed silent realizing that my dad didn't really care enough to claim me just like the others. I switched feet nervously all eyes were still on me like they expected me to ask some stupid question. Annabeth grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the cabin.

“Percy! What were you doing you were just being so quiet. Are you OK?” She asked concerned. This was the first real niceties she had shown me and it felt genuine.

“Yeah I'm fine. I was wondering when will my dad claim me?” I asked

“I don't know Percy maybe tomorrow maybe never.”

“Hey Newbie!” A girl called. I turned around and saw a girl with stringy hair and a decent build with beady little eyes.

“Go away Clarisse.” Annabeth told Clarise.

“Stay out of it Princess.” Clarise spat back “What's your name Newbie.”

“Percy. I told her confidently. I had handled enough bullies to know that she was one.

“So Prissy want me to give the special camp welcome” She taunted me smirking.

She lunged for me and grabbed the scruff of my neck leading me to the bathrooms. I knew what was about to happen and I struggled like my life depended on it but I was smaller that her and she already had the advantage. 

When we had entered the bathroom she had two of her friends behind her helping and cackling along. Annabeth stood in the corner looking through her hands. They started to thrust me towards the toilet in a stall. It was old and rusted and it smelled terrible all I knew was my head was not going in it. I pushed back resisting her. The pipes groaned and then I felt a strong pull in my gut and an arc of water went over my head and slammed into Clarisse and her friends sending them flying backwards. They spluttered and started to get up but that's when the sinks and showers acted up spraying them back to the floor. They got pushed out the door and then everything shut off. There was a perfect circle around me of dry floor and everything else was soaked Annabeth still in the corner and she wasn't spared. Once I got over my shock I stood up and went outside and Annabeth stormed away behind me. I felt really bad but my attention was turned to Clarisse. She looked like she was about to kill me right there and then.

“If you don't want to gargle more toilet water then I would leave.” I threatened her and she was dragged away kicking by her friends.


	7. Beginners Luck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It took so long for this chapter but honestly I am the worst updater on the planet so can you blame me. Well, actually you can but let's not talk about that.   
> Leave a comment if there is anything factually wrong or grammatically wrong.

**Chapter 7**

**Beginners Luck**

After the whole bathroom debacle, everyone was whispering thinking I couldn’t hear them but I could. It felt like they were basically shouting it at the back of my head. Even though this was a camp for literal children of gods apparently my water bending was just too weird. I just went back to my cabin and someone showed by my spot. It wasn’t even really a place to sleep. I was wedged between a dresser and a bed. Only a foot and a half in between them. I still had my shoe box with the Minotaur's horn in it. I sat down with by back against the wall staring at the chitter chatter of all the campers.

Luke appeared in front of me with a backpack in his hand. “Hey, I stole you some things from the camp store. Like toiletries and stuff although I didn't get you any female stuff but let someone know if you need anything.” He handed me the pack looking a bit uncomfortable when he mentioned feminine hygiene products.

“Hey, I stole you some things from the camp store. Like toiletries and stuff although I didn't get you any female stuff but let someone know if you need anything.” He handed me the pack looking a bit uncomfortable when he mentioned feminine hygiene products.

“Thanks,” I told him taking the bag in my hands. It was the first sincerely nice thing someone had done for me while my stay here. I felt like I was going to cry. It was so nice of him to do that for me.

“I know it isn't much but it's home right?” He shrugged

“Yeah” I looked down at my feet to keep my dishearted expression at him hinting at that I didn't have a home outside of camp. Sure it was true but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

“Not much of a talker I see. Well, we have dinner in a few so I think you will like that.” He told me shifting back and forth uncomfortable.

I watched everyone in the cabin milling about and getting ready for dinner. People were joking around and messing with each other. Looking at everyone I could see the similarities between some of the campers. The sharp nose and lethal figure. Many of them had a smattering of freckles and their mouths turned slightly upward to give a mischevious vibe to them.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sudden sound of a conch shell resounding through the camp and with that everyone lined up in order of the amount time they had spent at camp meaning I was dead last. We all jogged to the mess hall which was more of a pavilion and Luke leading the group. Other cabins filtered out and headed in the same direction we were going but Hermes cabin was by far the biggest cabin at least doubling all the other cabins. When we got to the pavilion the Hermes cabin all sat down at a long table and Luke gestured for me to sit next to him. My but was half off the seat and I had to sit pretty stiffly to make sure I didn't fall off. Even though most of the people in Hermes were in the same predicament everyone was still laughing and having a grand old time. Food appeared in front of us as if coming out of a mirage. With that, we all passed around the food in a family dinner style and I was about to dig in when everyone got up and lined up in front of brazer. 

“Its an offering.” Luke whispered in my ear when he grabbed my elbow to lead me to where people were scraping part of their food as a sort of burnt offering “To the gods. Give a portion of your food and if you want you can say a little prayer.”

When it was my turn I put a piece of my brisket in it and quickly begged my father whoever it was to claim me and also to make sure my mother was okay where ever she was. Sitting back down we all continued to eat our food until Chiron stood up and announced that capture the flag would be Friday night. 

Going back to the cabin we all started to get ready for bed. I followed some of the older girls to the bathroom that way we could all get ready there without having an invasion of privacy from the male species also residing in the same living area. When we got back I moved to sit in my small corner ready to sleep. It was cramped and I had to basically curl up in a ball to fit at all but I finally felt safe like I could let my guard down and nothing would attack me. After a few minutes, Luke came by and got into the bed next to my small floor space floor space. He crawled under the covers and I was instantly jealous of how much room he had. Once Luke had gotten settled I stretched my legs under his bed to finally get some room so I ended up half under the bed and half pressed up against a dresser.

“Good night Percy. You’re going to love camp I know it.” He whispered to me and then called lights out to the rest of the campers.

I turned moved a bit to get more comfortable on the hard floor and then fell asleep to have my first night's sleep at camp.

The week went by pretty fast with Annabeth training me in Ancient Greek in the morning. After two sessions she warmed up to me and we actually became quite good friends. We talked about almost everything and half the time my sessions went over by an hour because we got to caught up in our conversation. By Thursday, which was today, I had picked up on her not so small crush on Luke and ended up teasing her about it relentlessly. Not that I could really blame her.

Today was my first day of sword training. I was kind of excited hoping that I would be somewhat good at it since everything else I sucked at although over my excitement was the fear that I wouldn't be able to do. The only thing I wasn't completely crap at was canoeing which isn't the best thing for a supposed hero. I couldn't run every time I tried I would be left in the dust by the nymphs. They tried their best to not to let me get discouraged by telling me they had hundreds of years of practice by running away from lustful gods but I still felt stupid that I wasn't faster than a tree. I couldn't even wrestle because every time I got up on the mat the Ares cabin would take me down in a heartbeat. Although they said I lasted longer than most and Clarisse looked like she gained a little bit of respect for me but I think I might have just been seeing things. Archery was a horrible idea. The first time I tried Chiron ended up having an arrow sticking out of his ass and with that I was no longer invited to the archery fields to practice. No one could pinpoint who my dad was and I was just done with everyone whispering behind my back. Luke told me I might be a daughter of Hermes jack of all trades and that but I could tell he wasn't sure either and just wanted to try and give me some sort of encouragement.

Entering the Arena where the class was held with the rest of the Hermes cabin they all picked up their sword with such confidence I immediately felt out of place. I couldn't find one that actually worked for me since all of them were too long for my short stature as I hadn't hit my growth spurt or too light where it felt like I was swinging around a stick or too heavy and the end clattered loudly to the ground and I was unable to actually lift them. None of them actually worked but I got one that was good enough. It was a bit heavy but what's a girl going to do. 

“Ok everyone, who want to be my punching bag- I mean help me demonstrate?” Luke asked

Everyone averted their eyes and looked anywhere but at him. Luke's blue eyes landed straight on me. He had a slight smirk and I was scared that he would actually hurt me. He did just refer to me as a punching bag and that was a way to close to home. I swallowed thickly.

“Percy why don't you help” He called me up waving a hand in a come here gesture.

I left from where everyone was sitting on the sidelines and shakily walked up to him. Loud whispers erupted from behind me and someone shouted 'I'll come to your funeral'. Luke sent a glare over to that camper but now I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I have no idea how to do any of this and I felt like I was walking to my death. Everyone's eyes were trained on me with a sick fascination like they couldn't wait for my to get pummeled to the ground.

“Ok, guys I’m going to teach you a disarming maneuver. It goes like this.” 

He explained all the steps on how you apply pressure on the other person's blade and step into their personal space so they had nowhere to go and then how to twist your wrists so the other person's sword twists with it. Showing us and using me as the other person with the sword he disarmed me really quickly but it wasn't like I was trying to stop him. My sword clattering onto the ground with a resounding clang. 

He told us to pair up and told me that we would just be partners. I didn't see how this was helping him train but I wasn't about to say no. I tried to practice it with fighting also but every time he would make my blade fall out of my hand. At one point I didn't see his blade come at me and he hit the side of my ribs with the flat of his blade. It hurt like hell and I let out a cry of pain as I dropped the sword in my hand and grabbed at my side. I could feel the bruise already starting to form. Luke rushed toward me rushing out a stream of apologies and how he thought I would be able to stop the blow and he didn't mean to swing that hard. I was wheezing but told him it was fine and that it didn't hurt that bad even though I was lying through my teeth. He accepted my words and then called for a break. I was stiff and sweaty and Luke was looking at me concerned. Luke went over to the water cooler when I glared at him and told him I wasn't made of glass and poured some water over his head and it honestly looked wonderful. Many of the other campers were doing the same and I followed suit and automatically felt recharged and full of energy. 

“Okay, guys gather round. I and Percy are going to demonstrate this move by incorporating it into an actual duel.” He gave me a look as if he was giving the chance for me to back out but even though my eyes widened I didn't step down. I wasn't going to let him treat me like a porcelain doll.

I was going to go down in a second but I steeled myself for the fight. We had started and I was doing better than I thought I would. I was blocking every single one of his blows and being able to get a few in as well. He started to move faster and going harder as if he was actually trying to fight me and not just going easy on me as before.

I started to predict some of his moves and where they would come from. I don't even know where half the things I did came from but I wasn't complaining. All I was thinking was block, parry, stab, block dodge. Just over and over. My energy I had before the fight was slowly draining and I knew it was now or never. I attempted the disarming maneuver and I put all my strength left into the move and then all of a sudden Luke's sword clattered to the ground in a resounding clang.   
Everyone stood there in shock. That I the newbie had just disarmed their greatest swordsman. 

“Let's do that again,” Luke told me slightly out of breath and I couldn't help but think he looked really hot but I quickly quelled my raging hormones.

I didn't feel like I had the energy to do it again but I brought my sword up anyway and the blade wavered in the air. We started fighting and about thirty seconds in I was disarmed. My arms dropped like lead at my sides and I felt like I couldn't move. People around me started whispering about beginners luck and how Luke probably had an off day. It discouraged me a bit but I wasn't about to let it get to me. I had survived all my life with people whispering behind my back and I wasn't about to let it start affecting me now.

Luke looked deep in thought and his eyes conveyed his mind moving a mile a minute. Finally, he turned to me and spoke “I wonder what you would be capable of with a sword that is weighted correctly”


	8. We won?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any stupid mistakes because I edit my own work and since I do I probably missed some stupid mistake because thats totally something that would happen.

**Chapter 8**

**We won?**

When dinner Friday night rolled around the dinner was rambunctious and much more wild than the previous meal I sat in at camp. The energy was buzzing throughout the air. Everyone ate quickly to try and speed up the impending capture the flag game that would be happening after dinner. After everyone had eaten Chiron called for attention from everyone.

“It is Capture the Flag tonight” He was interrupted from yells of excitement cutting off anything else he wanted to say to the campers. After a few minutes, everyone quieted down and Chiron continued to speak “Remember the rules everyone now gear up and let's go.”

I turned to Luke who was standing from the Hermes table to start directing campers “Who is on our team?”

He turned to me looking down with a smile, “Athena’s cabin and Apollo’s cabin are with us”

After we geared up and me landing with a way to big chest plate sword that was a way to heavy for me to where it was dragging across the ground, I was pretty sure I looked like an idiot, Annabeth approached me.

As she spoke she fixed some of my buckles that were keeping the armour on my body, “Hey, Percy how are you? Ready for your first game? I'm glad you’re on my team.”

“I'm pretty good considering I'm like 95% sure that I look like an idiot and that this armour is going to crush me. What am I supposed to do?”

Annabeth chuckled “You do look kind of stupid. We're putting you on border duty it's pretty easy that way we're not shoving you into a game you barely know. Hopefully, you won't get killed that way”

“Cool,” I said deflated a little bit but still kept a bit of humour in my voice. "I'll probably die anyway from the shear weight I have to carry."

After saying that Annabeth ran forward, giving me a brief glance back and a nod forward like I could join her but instead I walked further behind her leaving her to her conversation with Luke not wanting to interrupt. I slowed so that way I was walking towards the back of our group. I felt awkward like I didn't really belong there and that they were, in fact, shoving me someplace I couldn't cause trouble. Even though Annabeth silently gave me affirmation to join her and Luke at leading the cabins to the designated capture the flag area I felt like I would be interrupting something or that I was outstepping some sort of rule where the cabin leaders only got to lead the cabins in anything. I know I was over thinking but I didn't really care and everything is what I really do best so why stop now.

I stood by the creek ‘guarding’ it even though I really had nothing to do. I ended up setting my sword down because I didn't really feel like trying to lift something that was heavier than me. All the action was elsewhere and that made me feel more kicked to the side even though Annabeth told me it was to keep me from getting hurt but it felt like an excuse now to just keep me out of the way. After about 10 more minutes I heard rustling and a low growl. I swivelled looking into the trees behind me but saw nothing. I leant down and grabbed my sword off of the ground my back tensing up.

“Hey, Newbie!” An angry voice shouted.

Whipping around as fast as I could even with the overwhelming weight of my sword. I saw Clarisse stalking towards me with 5 other people. They were all really bulky and generally overpowering. I resisted the urge to shrink back into myself and draw less attention to myself. The only visible reaction was the thick swallow to try and take the lump out of the throat. They had their swords drawn and were a lot more comfortable with their weapons than I was. Clarisse was in front of the other five people and had a spear in her hand.

I got prepared for a fight even though I knew I was going to lose. A guy I'm going to call Minion 1 swung at me first. I tried to move away but my sword weighed me down so he was able to cut a large gash along my bicep. Minion 2 and 3 were slowly approaching as I started to back up towards the stream. I felt like I was a traped animal. I was so focused on backing up that I didn't notice the rock coming up behind me so thus tripping on it as I went flying and landed flat on my butt. 

“I thought maiming was against the rules?” I tried to sound confident but it came out more like a question and a high squeak. My breathing picked up and my eyesight got blurry. It felt too much like anytime I spent time in a room with Gabe.

Clarisse sarcastic remark was “ Oh no! No desert for a week. Boo hoo”

That's when my hand landed in the stream and I felt a surge of strength rush through my body. Minion 2 was a bit too close for comfort so I took a swing at him although he backed up just before my blade hit him. Jumping up I took the but of my sword and smashed it over Minion 3’s head and he crumples to the ground. I’m not sure what happened next but a couple of swings and jabs all her little minions were on the ground groaning in pain. Clarisse was visibly more pissed off than she was a second ago and she started to approach me. She had a piercing glare sending chills throughout my body. She took her spear aiming for my gut but it was as if time slowed down. I moved out of the way and grabbed onto the end of her spear shaft taking my sword and slicing downwards breaking it in half.

That's when I heard cheers erupt and I looked to my left and saw Luke running with the flag and a crowd of Ares campers behind him. He crossed the stream and everyone went crazy.

“It was a setup all a setup!” Clarisse protested and pushed me to the ground ready to pummel someone. She stalked closer to me ready to lay a punch on me. I flinched away and slid a back a bit.

“Need help,” Annabeth said appearing by my side offering her hand.

With Annabeth appearing Clarisse backed off and stomped away from us.

“Thanks. So I'm guessing you had that planned.” I told her as I pulled myself up with her help.

“I always have a plan.” She said nonchalantly giving me a wink “What's that on your arm?”

“Oh, one of the guys cut my arm.” I had completely forgotten about the cut on my arm.

“Well, it doesn't look like a sword cut.” She said pointing to my arm.

I looked down and my sword cut and it was healing until it was just a tiny white scar. We shared a bewildered look until a loud growling was heard throughout the camp.

“Percy move!” I heard Luke shout as Annabeth took a step away from me. I giant black mass leapt out of the trees and over the campers onto me tearing at my flesh. I heard off my side Chiron say something but I was too busy screaming to actually hear what he said. All of a sudden the sound stopped and fell over sinking into the shadows. Multiple arrows were protruding from its side.

“Percy get in the water,” Annabeth told me helping me up from the ground moving me towards the water. Chiron gave her a funny look as she dragged me to the creek, “Chiron trust me.”

Once I hit the water with my feet I instantly felt stronger. Everyone gasped as I started to heal. I shuffled around awkwardly crossing my arms in front of my chest. It felt weird and made me really uncomfortable to have the whole camp stare at me with basically no shirt on. I felt really exposed and I felt my face light up in embarrassment. All of a sudden a sweatshirt in front of me taking my view of the camp away.

“Percy take my sweatshirt.” Luke offered me holding the sweatshirt and keeping his view on the ground shuffling his feet awkwardly.

I was extremely grateful for that seeing as my shirt got torn open. I yanked the sweatshirt from his hands and Luke stood in front of me guarding me against the other campers eyesight as I put the sweatshirt on. When I had put on the sweatshirt Luke stepped away and I could see all the campers again and they were no longer looking at me bu above me. When I looked up I saw a glowing blue trident just as it started to disappear.

All of a sudden everyone was bowing.

“All hail Perseus Jackson Daughter of the Earthshaker King of the sea Poseidon,” Chiron said.


	9. Did I just hear my death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a warning that Percy is really self-deprecating so if this may trigger you in any way please be careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter was originally only 1000 words and while I was editing added almost another 1000 so theres that.   
> As always let me know if there was a miss spell or grammar error.   
> Let me know if there is any factual error that I blatantly messed up with its been a while since I've read the book.  
> ENJOY

Chapter 9

Luke’s POV

I was in a dark cavern the ceiling unseen from the thick blanket of fog. The fog swirled into different shapes around me depicting images of torment. The cavern wall was made out of crudely cut obsidian that looked void of colour instead of just a black. Most of the cavern was concealed from me and I could only really make out a few feet in front of me and one of the walls located just behind me. Suddenly a voice rang out in the silent cavern that had the same pitch as a knife being drawn across chalkboards. It was the voice of nightmares and what caused shivers down the spines of everyone. A voice long forgotten, an evil that could not be overlooked for long, though. This voice belongs to Kronos the king of the Titans father to the big three. The person I all but belonged too. The being that had its name etched across my soul. The thing I wanted more than anything to get away from.

“Luke Castellan” He spoke out to me once more.

“Yes, why did you call me here,” I said my voice shaking from fear. I knew I had failed him. I was supposed to procure Zeus's bolt for him and I just couldn't, No I just wouldn't do for him.

“Do you have something to say for yourself!" He all but shouted at me.

“W-what do you mean?”

“You simply, you couldn't complete the most elementary task that was as easy as the ABC's now could you! You failed, how in all of the universe did you fail. Luckily for you, I had someone lined up in case you failed. I knew you would never be man enough to complete the task you irrelevant speck!” Kronos spat

“What! What do you mean? Why don't you try and consider I'm more of a man for not going for that absolutely suicidal plan!”

“Really because someone could and did when you wimped out,” Kronos replied coldly

“So then what are you going to do with me?!” I screamed.

I was shaking from head to toe. I knew he would kill me I just did.

“I have no use for you. I would kill you but you’re protected by that insufferable camp. I never want to set my eyes on you again for if I do there will be hell to pay. And even though you are protected watch your back son of Hermes when you leave those precious borders. Now Leave!”

With those final words, I woke up with a start my breathing heavy. I was completely baffled by the way Kronos acted. I knew for a fact he could have killed me if he truly wanted to borders or no. Even though I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest I knew that I wasn't completely out of Kronos's plan. There was no way he let me just leave so easily. I knew that even as I started to doubt that I wouldn't leave alive. So the big question rattling inside my skull was Why?

* * *

 

Percy POV

Let me be honest everyone probably thinks that being a child of the big three, Chiron told me that I’m apparently not even supposed to exist, is really amazing but no just no. There really isn't anything overall great about it. Yeah sure I’m in charge of myself. I am the one in charge of lights out and what activities I'm going to be doing but everyone was avoiding me like the plague. All of the people who used to talk to me before they knew my father was the king of the sea just stopped. They were to scared of angering my father over something stupid that they just avoided me altogether.

Everyone except Annabeth and Luke. Annabeth was the one who helped me with greek. We hung out in the mornings and after a half an hour of learning, we ended up just chatting. Even though she got annoyed with me easily because I wasn't learning that fast during the lessons it was nice company. Luke still talked to me sometimes although not as much seeing as we never really ran into each other. He did give me a private sword lesson that helped improve some basics teaching me a few moves that were simple but effective.

I was sitting once again alone at the Poseidon table. I didn't really eat much not really feeling food. I hated my father at this moment. My life before camp was horrible. Gabe beating on me at any chance he got to the constant bullying in my life. When I had arrived at camp I made friends. It was a nice change to my ever constant bleak life. It boosted my confidence a bit when I first arrived to find so many people who wanted to interact with me. Although now I could see how stupid I was for that. Like Gabe always said I wasn't worth the dirt under his shoe. I put my fork down standing up and straight up walking out of the Pavilion. Luke gave me what I thought might have been a concerned look but when he did nothing I shoved that thought out of my mind. I ducked out of the pavilion quickly before any more campers could notice.

While I was walking towards the big house a satyr came up to me telling me Chiron needed me in the big house. I followed said satyr to the big house trying to swallow my feelings so I wouldn't let them show in front of Chiron. I looked up to him too much to see any sort of pity on his face.

“Percy I’m glad you are here” He spoke to me with a kind voice.

“Yeah what did you need?” I asked him looking between him and Grover when I saw him sitting in the corner of the room.

“Ok Percy let me just get to the point Zeus's master bolt was stolen and he is blaming Poseidon and since Poseidon and decided to claim you Zeus thinks you stole it so-”

“Wait what?” I interrupted “You mean to say that Zeus thinks I stole something I had no idea even existed until last week! He is crazy!”

“Even if that may be true there is no need to say aloud he is the king of the gods after all. So if you except which I would understand if you turned it down I would wish you to go on a quest to retrieve Zeus's bolt. To find who had taken it and seen it safely returned to him by the solstice.”

“So wait you want me to go on a quest to find some bolt that I was accused of stealing. In what world does that make sense?”

This is when Grover finally decided to chip into the conversation “Percy think about it, it could help you clear your name and fix everything. It makes sense. It could stop the impending war."

"Wait there is going to be war!" I spluttered.

"Yes Percy," Chiron spoke in unnervingly calm voice "The war would destroy humanity as we know it. The world would crumble to ruin nature would be out of balance. Storms would rage, oceans rise, and fires across the globe. The Summer Solstice is the last day until the peace ends. Only you can stop this war.”

I looked back and forth between Chiron and Grover, gave a defeated sigh, and shrugged my shoulders in defeat. “Fine what the hell”

“Great now you just need a prophecy. Go up to the attic and talk to the Oracle.” He told me pointing me to the stairs.

I looked up the rickety staircase and started the long climb to the atic. Four stories later I came to an old worn down set of stairs leading into the ceiling. Climbing up the smell of moth balls hit me in the face so strong I nearly fell over. In the attic, there were shelves of jarred objects with tags attached having details of the monster and when found slash caught. There were claws all the way eyes and everything else imaginable. Some sword and shield lying on the ground dented and misshapen to the point that some of them did not really look like they used to be weapons. It was like the attic of the sad and the forgot things.  
  
In the corner of the attic sat a mummy and an old wooden stool. It's not like I'm not talking about the Egyptian mummy kind but more like it was shrivelled up and was mummified from the sheer years of sitting up in an attic. She had a tie-dyed dress on that had tattered ends and the colour was faded from it. Her headband and the giant peace sign on it but some of it was missing faded with age. Her necklaces were pretty much just leather around her neck with maybe a few beads on them if they hadn't fallen off from a number of years she must have been sat up here. She no longer really had eyes just sockets and her hair was in tufts on her head a pile of some on the floor. I would imagine she used to be very pretty but now she just looked sad and had a look on her face as if to ask me Why haven’t I been thrown out yet. She did not look like she would be moving anytime soon but if that’s the Oracle then I guess I have to ask for some prophecy, right? Walking up to it I had a sinking feeling in my gut like this would not go well.

“So what’s my destiny or something.” It felt weird talking to it but if it works then sure why not.

I jumped back when green smoke started to slither out of her like a snake. Circling around me and I could soon see a picture of what looked like Gabe and his poker buddies playing poker. When Gabe started to speak it wasn't his voice instead it was like a thousand voices overlapped. Gabe said:

You shall go west, and face the god who had turned

One of his poker buddies took over:

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned  
You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you friend

Lastly, Eddie the supper-intendant spoke:

And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end.

After saying this the smoke went back into the mummy and she went back to looking like she had never moved. With that, I turned around and made my way back downstairs towards probably what was going to be my death.


	10. Time to start the journey to my death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finnally got a beta so yeah the chapters coming up will be a lot better and all that yay!

**Chapter 10**

Walking down stairs I felt woozy and like I was going to throw up. I knew I was pale. The last line of the prophecy scared me. I was supposed to not be able to save someone. Who could I lose possibly lose? I felt like my brain was swimming all my thoughts getting jumbled in my head. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Grover scrambled up, his eyes nervously flitting between me and the floor. I must have looked like I was about to pass out because Chiron came up to me and laid a hand on my forearm as if to catch me if I fell over.

"What was the Prophecy, child?" Chiron asked, his eyes full of concern.

With a shaky breath I recited it for Chiron "You shall go west to the god who has turned, You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. That was all"

I couldn’t bring myself to recite the rest. Saying it out loud would only make it feel more real. If no one knew, maybe there was a chance of preventing it.

"Are you sure Percy? A lot of the time a prophecy has a double meaning." Chiron seemed to be trying to urge more information out of me.

"That was all." I repeated. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn’t press it.

"That's good, right?" Grover interjected "The first line must mean Hades and the second means you will get the bolt back right, right!"

A brief "Maybe," was all the reassurance Chiron offered before turning to me. "Percy, a quest is for three, you and two others. One has already agreed to help if you will accept them."

"Who would want to go on this quest, with me?" I questioned

"Luke, come in"

I struggled to keep the astonishment off of my face as he walked in. Apparently my efforts were unsuccessful, because Luke seemed uncharacteristically nervous as he waved at me. I couldn’t help it, though. Luke was the last person I would have expected to volunteer for an impossible quest, especially with me. I tried not to think about what that might mean. I had more important things to worry about.

"What's up Percy?” He paused, but we both knew that small talk wasn’t going to happen with that much tension in the room. “So, can I go on the quest with you?" He asked

"Well you're crazy... but I guess it’s your choice."

Chiron piped in "Well, that leaves one more person to go on this quest. Who do you choose, Percy?"

I looked over to Grover. "So what do you say G-man? Want to go on a quest?"

He spluttered "W-what? You want me!? Seriously Percy are you sure? I'll probably end up getting you killed."

"There is no one I would rather go on a quest with. You're my best friend." I told him

"Then it's settled," Chiron announced, "You will be leaving tomorrow morning."

With those last words we left the Big house to prepare for this quest. Grover and Luke went towards the cabins whereas I went towards the lake needing some time to think. I have no idea what to expect from what might come. It was kind of annoying that my father only claimed me so I could clean up his mess, but at least he claimed me. I couldn’t help thinking that this quest could be my only chance find my mother. Hades realm was the best place to look for the dead, after all.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out to me, running in my direction.

"Yeah, Whatcha need?" I asked

"I heard you got a quest."

"Yeah I did. It's all because Zeus lost his stupid bolt and blames my father."

"Gods do that, Percy. They don't really care. They just think we are pawns in their little game." She had so much resentment in her voice I didn't know what to do or say to her. It left me quite speechless. I didn't know a twelve year old could hold so much hate.

Her mood suddenly changed drastically, the anger left her face and an obnoxiously cheery smile appeared in its place, "No matter, Percy. You're lucky to go on a quest most dream of going on one and are never able."

"I don't find it lucky," I grumbled "But if you say so."

She laughed and bumped shoulders with me “You’re right, it might suck, but it’s your chance to go down in history.”

“Yeah, sure.” I told her

"Anyway Percy I have to go teach some kid greek, but make sure you talk to me before you leave because you can't leave without saying goodbye okay?"

"You got it Annabeth see you later man."

After Annabeth left I saw no need to go to the beach. She lifted my mood substantially. It's amazing that with one conversation she could turn around my day even with that weird angry outburst. I started to head towards my cabin because I wasn't really feeling dinner at the moment with my impending doom awaiting me. I wasn't even sure what to pack seeing as I had no idea what quest material was and no one offered me any advice. I laid down on my bunk staring at the bed above me. I let my mind wander. I tried not to think about the quest or, you know, how I would probably die. After maybe an hour I figured I should actually get prepared for my death.

* * *

 

The next day at about 7 in the morning I woke up startled at a banging on my cabin door.

"Hey Percy! Get up you need to eat before the quest!" Luke called and kept banging on the door and it didn't seem he was going to be letting up anytime soon.

I groaned and swung up out of bed stumbling towards the door and swinging it open.

"Luke I got it can you leave me alone to get dressed please."

"Yeah… Yeah that sounds good. See you at breakfast. Bye. Hurry up we have to leave in an hour anyway!"

With that he turned around and jogged down towards the dinning pavilion. Closing the door I started to get ready and then headed to breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and gave my cabin one last look and headed towards my food.

At the pavilion everyone got quieter whispering to themselves and some giving me jealous glares. I ignored them and sat down at my table and chowed down on pancakes. Once Luke, Grover, and I were done with breakfast we all headed out of the mess hall. Luke got a bunch of good lucks and pats on the back as he left, and so did Grover. I guess having Poseidon as your father tends to make people afraid of you, because all I got was a lot of people avoiding eye contact. When we got to Half-Blood hill I heard shouts of my name. Turning around it was Annabeth sprinting towards me.

"You almost left before saying goodbye." She was really out of breath, "I'm glad I caught you though. I wanted to give you this."

She handed me converse with wings on the side. They were slightly beaten up but it was nice of her I guess. I was kind of wondering why I would need another pair of shoes.

"Luke gave them to me they are one of his dads, they’re flying shoes I figured it might help so I'm giving them to you." She gave me a big hug and handed the shoes over to me. We exchanged short a goodbye as she taught me how to use the shoes, then she walked turned back toward camp. She stopped at the top of the hill and waved at me before disappearing on the other side of the hill.

I turned around towards Grover, Luke, and Chiron.

"I can't use them can I?" I asked Chiron.

"No I'm sorry, but you shouldn't risk it. Zeus has too much of a vendetta against you even a little bit of flying may upset him" He responded so I threw them towards Grover.

"They’re yours."

He was dumbfounded "Seriously, are you sure?"

"Yeah G-man" I told him

"Percy I should have given this to you earlier but I wasn't completely sure but it rightfully belongs to you." Chiron said then pulled out a pen and handed it to me. “It should help you fight.”

"This is a pen." I told him looking at him weirdly. “You want me to fight with a pen. What am I going to do write people to death? Color them until they pass out?”

Luke and Grover started to chuckle in the background.

"Take off the cap." he interrupted.

As I did so, it grew into a three foot long double edge sword was in my hands causing me to flinch. It had a slight glow and it was the first sword to actually feel correctly weighted for me.

"Thanks, this is much more useful than a pen.”

"Now get along you have a quest. Also you cannot lose it, it's now bonded to you so no matter what it will return to your pocket back in pen form."

With that I headed towards the van where Luke and Grover were waiting.

 


	11. Statues and Notes

**Chapter 11**

 

   After leaving camp, everything felt abnormal. I was like a little kid looking at every billboard sign and Mcdonalds I passed as if it was some otherworldly thing. I didn't feel too bad about it, though, as Luke was also staring out the window in wonderment. It was strange be transported back to the mindset of a five year old. Everything felt so new and shiny.

 

Argus, our driver, he had tan skin with blond hair and instead of just two blue eyes they were littered all across his body, I heard from a camper that he also had on on his tongue but I didn't believe them. He dropped us off at a bus station and with some money to be able to buy ourselves the bus tickets to LA. Rain was coming down in a light drizzle and from where we stood we were about a block from my old apartment.

 

It was weird being back in the city seeing all the places I used to hang out in and cause trouble. I could just barely make out the apartment building nestled in between two taller skyscrapers. The worn down old brick building blended in with the rest of the city nothing really stood out from it. The building was old and falling apart with most of this side of town New York. It didn’t look like anyplace special or where one would want to hang out in, honestly though who would. I started to bite my lip as my anxiety started to take over my thoughts.  _ What was my life going to be like when I got back. _ I had no mom anymore and I really didn’t want to go back to Gabe because I know he would become worse without my mother there to stop him. Not that she really could or knew most of the time. I did try to keep his beating a secret from her.

 

   “It's going to be ok Percy,” Grover speaks up reassuringly

 

   “What how did you know I was worried?” I questioned him

 

   “Satyrs they can read emotions. It's one of our things.”

 

   I looked at him quizzically “And you were going to tell me this when?”

 

   He shrugged “It never came up sorry.”

 

  After about 15 minutes of pure boredom and sitting around Grover pulled out an apple from his bag and started up a game of hacky sack. Luke was so good he could hit it off of almost every part of his body. Although, our game ended abruptly when Grover ate the apple we were using when Luke passed it to him a little too close to his mouth. He blushed all the way down to his toes as Luke and I proceeded to burst out laughing as he apologized.

 

  It was another two hours until the bus arrive and when it finally did come it was a starting to become a full blown thunderstorm and we were starting to get fully soaked through. Getting on the bus, we all sat in the back so we could see who got on or off. When the bus drove away from our stop we drove past my old apartment and I thought I saw Gabe in front of it talking to some lady. 

After 10 minutes on the bus we arrived at the next stop and three old ladies got on the bus and sat in the very front. They all wore the same outfits but with different colours. They looked like sweet old ladies and they would have been if they hadn't all looked like Mrs. Dodds, my old math teacher. They sat down at the front of the bus crossing their legs in the shape of an 'x' giving one clear message no one was leaving. I looked over to Grover and Luke they nodded towards me letting me know they saw it too.

"Three of them." Grover whisper shouted at me fear evident on his face.

"Three of what?" I questioned

Luke glanced at me before returning to the three ladies in the front his eyes flitting back and forth and a calculating look on his face. When he finally spoke it made my stomach drop. "Furies, Hades personal torturers. They are after you, Percy. We have to find a way to get you out of here."

"What about you guys? I'm not leaving you!" I tried to argue with them.

Luke wasn't having any of that, though. "We will distract them as you try to get off the bus.

"And how am I supposed to not be seen?"

The bus was hurtling towards the Lincoln Tunnel. When we were only a few feet away from the Tunnel just before we entered one of the ladies announced she had to use the toilet and then the second and third. They all started to walk towards the back of the bus. 

"Now or never. Percy the seats." Luke muttered and shoved me behind him and Grover. I knelt down on the floor. There wasn't much room but enough for me to squeeze through right? (I know actual Greyhound buses don't work like this but I honestly had the biggest writers block trying to figure out how to get her to the front of the bus or away from the furies so let me have this one) I slid under one seat and then another and then another. I got some weird looks from people sitting around but I wasn't about to stop. When I passed the Furies by hiding behind someone's giant duffle bag. They made it to the back of the bus before they turned into their true form as Mrs. Dodds did in the museum.

They started screeching "Where is it? Where is it?"

I stood up looking back at Grover and Luke trying to fend them off trying to divert them from me. I knew I had to do something so I walked to the front of the bus. Looking back, it was a really stupid idea but it was the best I could come up with. When I was at the front of the bus I went to go grab the steering wheel.

"What the hell kid let go" The bus driver yelled at me as I tried to wrestle the wheel from him slamming the side of the bus into the side of the tunnel. The Furies were thrown into the wall of the bus and gave Grover and Luke enough time to actually do something. The other People on the bus were screaming as they were thrown about as me and the bus driver fought for the wheel.

The Furies looked towards the front of the bus glaring at me. They started to stalk towards me changing into their true forms their purses turning into whips, that looked like they were made of molten lava, and the shawls they were wearing melting into bat wings. They all shriveled up even more to look more like evil bat ladies. Mrs. Dodds came towards me. I quickly uncapped my pen and it turned into Riptide. Mrs. Dodds whip wrapped around my hand burning my flesh in the process. I let out a startled yelp as I tried to maneuver my hand out of the whips grip. 

All of a sudden Mrs. Dodds tilted forward slightly giving me enough leeway to escape the burning grip of the whip. She turned around towards Grover who was throwing cans at her head. Her sisters were still coming towards me by crawling over the seats. When one of them was closer I swung my sword towards her but I missed only getting her to drop her whip. She lunged towards my pushing me into the seat behind my painfully. I swung my sword towards her middle cutting through it where she promptly exploded into dust on top of me.

Looking to the back of the bus, Luke was taking on the other sister and Grover was on Mrs. Dodds back. Luke looked like he was doing just fine but Grover was being thrown about on her back. Walking towards Mrs Dodds, I switched hands my sword was in and started to fight her from the front. 

Just when I found an opening I looked her in the eye saying "I liked you better as a math teacher." Then sliced at her middle.

All of a sudden the bus lurched towards the curb where it proceeded to a stop. The smell of ozone filled the bus.

Luke shouted "Out NOW!"

I didn't argue and the other people on the bus didn't argue either. As I was exiting the bus a camera flash snapped my attention towards some overweight middle age man with the loudest Hawaiian shirt I have ever seen. I quickly capped my sword. The third Fury was still on the bus when it exploded and Luke, Grover, and I were thrown to the ground from the force. Luke was the first to recover and yanked at my elbow dragging me from the ground. Grover was already half way off the ground when Luke grabbed both of our hands and pulled us towards the forest across the highway.

Grover was mumbling "Our bags, our stuff, my cans oh my can they were on that bus."

We stopped after about twenty feet into the forest we stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Im okay." Grover answer whereas Luke just nodded.

"Percy your hand." Grover squeaked out looking at my hand in horror.

I looked down at my hand where most of my hand was a second-degree burn.

"Its fine it doesn't hurt that bad," I said lying through my teeth. I hadn't really noticed how bad it was in the fight with the Furies as adrenaline was taking over my system but once the fight was over and we made it into the woods the painful throbbing started.

"We need to find you some water or something to try and heal that. We can't have you lose too much blood." Luke said. 

I shrugged in response. We all turned away from the direction of the highway. The sun was starting to set and we started to clearly walk towards wherever. I wasn't entirely sure just glad to get away from the highway. 

We ended up in front of an old school diner. I wasn't entirely able to read the neon sign and neither was Luke though so I didn't feel too bad. Grover read us the sign saying the sign said Aunty Em Garden Emporium.

There were statues of people and creatures littered on the front lawn. The smell of burgers wafted towards us and my stomach growled unceremoniously breaking the silence between us.

"You can say that again," Luke told me.

Luke and I started to wander towards the door. Grover whimpered as we started walking toward the door.

"Guys I don't think we should do this. It smells like monster. Guys please" He tried to pull at our arms.

"Your nose is probably just clogged from the furies. It's going to be fine." Luke told him looking over his shoulder pushing onwards towards the building.

All of a sudden a woman stepped out from the front entrance. She walked gracefully standing tall commanding attention and I wanted to give it to her. She looked old although I couldn't really see her face as most of it was covered as was her hair, looking like some sort of hijab. Also along with the hijab she had a veil shielding her eyes from us. Her hands were worn but well manicured making it obvious she put pride in her appearance. I automatically trusted her even though nothing in her appearance screamed trustworthy.

"Children are you ok? What are you guys doing out here all alone?"

Grover and Luke started to get fidgety looking down sort of guilty not being able to think up a lie. So to save us all from embarrassment I made something up on the spot.

"The circus ma'am," I wasn't going to lose my manners because I was hungry, "we are orphans and got separated from them. We were supposed to meet them here but it seems like they left. Have you seen a circus traveling through here?"

"Oh darlings, Orphans so sad. No one to turn to all alone. Come inside I can give you something to eat."

We all lethargically nodded in response and followed her inside. There was life like statues of almost anything lining the walls. From a couple holding hands to a child with a flower basket. They were all very detailed and looked like pictures. Although, there was something wrong with their faces. They all had looks of horror etched onto them. I couldn't understand how with everything else on the statues looked perfect the faces were messed up. With such amazing craftsmanship, you would think the faces would be perfect also.

The woman noticed me studying the statues.

"I make them myself. Can never get the faces right, though. They are always so hard." She told us moving behind the counter starting to make some sort of food that smelled absolutely heavenly.

"We don't have any money," Grover told her his voice trembling.

"It's okay dears. On the house. After all, you guys are lost with no one."

She never did take off her hijab all throughout cooking just rolled up her sleeves to her elbows showing more of her leathery skin.

"Did you hear that?" Grover said nervously. "It sounds like hissing."

"Probably just the fryer or something. Shut up Grover." Luke told him.

"But Luke, Perce come on I can smell monster." He begged fidgeting. His knee bouncing up and down accompanied with him wringing his fingers.

The lady appeared next to the table with plates of burgers and fries.

"Thank you, Ms-"

"Em," She interrupted.

"Thank you, Ms. Em." I wasn't about to not thank the woman who was giving us a free meal.

She stared at us eating with her hands folded on top of the table. She didn't even flinch at Grover munching on the wrapping and not the fries. She turned her attention towards me and I could see her start to form a smile.

"Such pretty eyes darling. I haven't seen eyes like that in a millennium." She cooed.

I didn't even notice her slip up as I was to lost in my burger that I was devouring. I wasn't even sure I was breathing. Grover did notice her slip up though and whimpered quietly in his seat. His eyes flitting around nervously at the statues scattered around the room.

"Oh, dearies could I please get a picture of you all. It's not very often I get visitors out in these parts since they built the highway. And you children are just so precious." She told us in a soft voice. It was alluring in it own way.

I nodded in response almost right away standing up. Luke numbly followed me whereas Grover jumped up slamming into the table to chase after us.

"Its running late guys we should catch up to the others right." Grover chuckled nervously

"It's just one picture." She cooed

I nodded along repeating her words in a far off voice. When we all got outside she directed us to sit on the bench that was in front of the building facing it so that the light was illuminating our faces. Luke and Grover on both sides of me.

"Now scoot closer together don't be shy." She said pointing her finger at Luke who was at the very edge of the bench.

"Its a bit dark isn't it?" Luke asked Em a little more attuned to the outside world than he was earlier.

"No no it's perfect lighting. Now make sure you all smile." She directed.

That's when I noticed she didn't have a camera on her. I couldn't really focus on that fact though because for some reason my brain was all kinds of foggy.

"Where's your camera?" Luke asked her

She didn't respond but she started to unwrap her hijab. Grover got more nervous next to me and right before she removed the veil covering her eyes Grover shouted "Medusa!"

That's when time seemed to slow down and everything happened at once. Luke shoved me to the ground shielding me with his body as Grover jumped the other way. Grover shouted 'Mai' and flew through the air. He some how found a club and hit Medusa in the face and her stumbled backward screeching.

As that was going on Luke moved off of me and told me to keep my eyes closed no matter what. We both instinctively moved in opposite directions. Luke going left and me right. I squeezed my eyes shut and crawled across the ground.

"Oh, Percy" She cooed "You have such beautiful eyes. They are like your fathers. So green full of life, whole worlds swirling inside them. Why don't you just look up at me. Just a peek You don't ever have to be hurt ever again. You could stay with my forever, Percy. To never have to deal with Gabe again. Dont you want that to be with me forever?"

I tensed up. I didn't know how she knew about Gabe and that terrified me. How did she find out? The urge to look at her suddenly grew with her words even though I was getting angry with her knowing about Gabe. I could barely swallow it down at this point.

All of a sudden a thump resounded and then a crash. I could vaguely make out Grover's groan to my left.

"I think I missed." He moaned out.

"You insufferable IDIOT!" Medusa growled, sounding more like a monster, at Grover then her voice changed back "Percy dear come on just one look."

I stood up my back facing Medusa my eyes still screwed shut.

"Percy! Don't!" Luke yelled at me from across the green.

I peeked my eyes open but didn't turn around, In front of me was a reflective orb where I could see Medusa starting towards me. She was absolutely ugly. I could see the snakes writhing about in place of hair and her eyes a pale gold. I slipped my hand into my pocket and a grabbed onto Riptide in my pocket.

"Percy" Medusa sang her voice was not matching her looks. "Come on just turn around it will be me and you forever. No more hardships or suffering. Come on dear just give in."

Medusa kept getting closer to me until she was about three feet away. As quick as I could I closed my eyes, uncapped my sword, and swung riptide towards her head. I heard a thunk and then felt something oozing onto my leg. I didn't dare look down but opened my eyes to try and find where Grover and Luke were.

"Ok, guys I got her you can open your eyes except I'm pretty sure her head is by my feet so there's that." I spoke to them.

Slowly Grover removed himself from a bear statue he was collapsed in and Luke got up off the ground by the bench and made his way towards me. He shrugged off his sweatshirt and bent down without looking at Medusa wrapping the sweatshirt around her head.

We all headed inside the building. Luke plopped the head onto the table we just ate at as I headed to the backroom of the store. I opened up the register where there was about $60 in cash and a small bag of gold coins. Searching around and found a box and a piece of paper. Walking back out to the table I grabbed the head and shoved it into the box. Taping it shut I put the piece of paper and wrote:

**To: Zeus**

**Mt Olympus**

**Love,**

**Percy Jackson xx**

"Zeus is going to kill you." Luke stated

"I don't care." I said tonelessly

I put a couple gold coins or drachmas as Luke told me into a bag and with a popping noise the box disappeared.

We left the restaurant after that not really wanting to stay any longer. We walked through the woods a little longer. It was now completely dark so we weren't really walking more like stumbling aimlessly. Eventually, we stumbled upon a campsite where we decided to set up camp.

We didn't light a fire as we had enough monsters we dealt with. Luke passed out once his head hit the ground. I told Grover to get some sleep and I stared at the stars.

"It's sad." Grover all of a sudden piped up.

"What is?" I asked

"Nature. It's all polluted. Look at this campsite it's dirty." He gestured to the ground we were laying on. I could see what he meant. There were wrappers littering the ground and the place stunk of garbage.

"Go to sleep Grover, you need it okay."

I didn't get a response just the soft snores from him a few minutes later. I then let my mind wander. I didn't want to but my thoughts soon drifted to my mom. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back to Gabe. He wouldn't even want me and if he did he would just use me as a punching bag. I don't know if I could take it if I wasn't protecting someone like my mom. I didn't want to endure it if my mom wasn't there. My mom was gone forever, no way of getting her back. Well, there was one way but even I wasn't sure it would really work. I knew I would try everything in my power to get her back but what if I couldn't? What would I do?

With that final thought, I fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
